


Honey

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-05
Updated: 2010-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: AT&T, and something sticky!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This is a drabble I wrote at the Delphic Expanse. The prompt was "honey."

â€œSit still, would ya? You're makin' it go all over the place!â€

Had she been human, T'Pol would've regarded Trip with a huff. â€œThis is a waste of food,â€ she remarked dubiously.

A cool hand slid along her shoulder, warm breath and an affectionate kiss in the crook of her neck. â€œLet us be the judge of that,â€ Jonathan softly rumbled in her ear.

They couldn't see her inclined brow through the blindfold.

â€œWarm enough for ya?â€ Trip asked, ignoring her protests.

â€œI fail to see how the use of this substance will improve our... _oh...!_ â€


End file.
